


From Tumblr to Skype to Your Arms

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older!Jensen, Online Friendship, Shy!Jared, met on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To samisbetterthanyall, or as I know him, Jared… be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>They met on Tumblr and they both want more</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Tumblr to Skype to Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I wrote on tumblr that was just J2 and meeting online au... this is what happened! Fluffy but I like it. Let me know what you think?

Being a fanboy of anything isn’t really cool to other people in the real world. You could be a fanboy of wrestling and people would still look at you weird. There’s a total difference between being a fan and a fanboy, and Jared was most definitely a fanboy. Of what? A crap ton of things, but mostly…the hit show Supernatural. The two main actors are hotter than anything Jared has ever seen and c’mon, fighting against monsters and saving the world? Who wouldn’t like that?

But, as said, fanboys in the real world are kind of looked down upon. So, Jared made a tumblr account for it and found a lot of people who loved the show and that he considered friends. Especially this one guy, Jensen, or also known as rocksalt-and-whiskey. They had been talking for a few months and seemed to get along great! Jared wasn’t sure, but he thought there was also some flirting going on. Not that Jared would mind; Jensen was super hot! Jensen was one of the people who posted pics a lot, of himself and whatever he was doing and didn’t give two shits on what people said about him. It was amazing and made Jared feel weird for not being able to post pics. He was too afraid he’d lose friends if they saw what he looked like. Not that he was ugly, mind you, but he also wasn’t Sam or Dean.

Jensen had asked if Jared had any messaging programs that they could use to chat and Jared offered up his Skype account as he had nothing else, but said he didn’t want to do video chat or anything. Jensen agreed and the last week or so the two were constantly in contact with each other, even if it was to just say “today sucked, hope yours was better!” before bed. It was nice. 

Then one day Jared saw Jensen answer an anonymous question to if he was single and Jared found himself worried about the answer. But the answer only frustrated him. “I am currently single, but have my eyes on someone rather special ;) Sorry, darlin’! fingers crossed!” Jared wanted to know who Jensen was after, and thought the person was stupid for not going for Jensen. Who wouldn’t want the green eyed god? 

Jensen: Hey! What are you doing?

Jared: Nothing much, on tumblr. You?

Jensen: …I want to do something, would you help me out?

Jared: Sure, man. What’s up?

Jensen: I’m going to post a pic.. and I’d love it if you’d post a pic back?

Jared:….why?

Jensen: Just… go on my blog and you’ll see.

Jared frowned but clicked over to Jensen’s profile but saw nothing he hadn’t seen from earlier in the day and after a minute refreshed the page. He froze when he saw the picture Jensen posted. Jensen usually looked so confident in his pictures but in this one he seemed…shy? nervous? He was looking up at what Jared assumed was his webcam through his eyelashes, his hair was damp and lying on his forehead in brown spears and he was biting his plump bottom lip. But it was what he was holding in his hands that had Jared cracking his knuckles in nervousness.

“To samisbetterthanyall, or as I know him, Jared…. be my boyfriend?”

Jared swallowed hard and his Skype making soft dinging noises pulled him from his thoughts. He was the one Jensen had been after? He felt stupid but also excited. Then worried. Jensen didn’t know what he looked like, what if he saw Jared and decided he didn’t like him? Then he was getting a video call from Jensen. He didn’t answer because he was getting a piece of printer paper and was writing his response. He quickly scrawled his answer and sat back down by his laptop. He refreshed the page just to see if anyone had seen it and his eyes bulged at 25 notes. He quickly opened his webcam and then spent a few minutes trying to find an angle that didn’t make him look like an idiot and settled on just looking right at the camer, his hair kind of covering his eyes. 

He quickly posted it and tagged Jensen in the post, then waited to see what would happen. He had five missed calls from Jensen and a crap ton of text messages but he just waited. Then his tumblr showed, after a bunch of other notifications, that rocksalt-and-whiskey had reblogged the picture with: “Guess I’m not single anymore. Sorry y’all!” 

Jared has said yes. 

Jensen Skype called and this time Jared answered.

“Damn are you gorgeous,” was the first thing Jared heard and then Jensen popped up on his screen. He had answered with his video on so Jensen saw Jared’s blush. He chuckled, his a little deeper than Jared had expected but liked. He also had a familiar accent. Jared was positive Jensen was Texan.

“Uh, thank you?” Jared didn’t know what else to say and shifted nervously in his seat.

“Awe, don’t be nervous with me, sweetheart. Looks don’t matter much to me,” Jensen said and Jared had to swallow at the pet name. In all his twenty years he had never liked them. But with Jensen? He loved it. 

“I just.. I know I’m not much to look at, so…” Jared trailed off, staring at his keyboard but Jensen’s scoff had him looking up to see Jensen shaking his head. “What?”

“You’re downright hot, Jay. I don’t know what you see in the mirror but I see a damn good looking guy who is now my boyfriend,” Jensen said and grinned. Even with the webcam Jared could see the crinkle at the corner of his eyes (Jensen smiled a lot) and he found it adorable.

“Right,” Jared shrugged. “So… I take it you’re from Texas?”

“I am, you?” Jensen asked, leaning back in his chair, arms crossing. 

“Yup. Austin.” Jensen tilted his head at Jared’s answer. “What?”

“I’m in Austin, too,” Jensen said and leaned forward. “Would you be open to us meeting? Because I wanna cuddle the shit outta you,” Jensen said and winked. Jared had to grin at that. They had both shared how they loved being physically close with people and how cuddling was a must if they ever found someone. They had talked about everything.

“When would you want to?” Jared asked, looking around his apartment. It wasn’t the cleanest.

“Now?” Jensen suggested and when Jared’s head whipped to look at him, Jensen held his hands up in the air. “Or whenever, Jared. There’s no rush.”

“N-No, I’d like to meet you, it’s just my place is kind of… messy,” he said and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to cut it soon.

“Hm.” Jensen hummed. “Want to come over here?” He asked and Jared bit his lip, thinking. He was nervous as fuck about meeting Jensen, who was apparently his boyfriend now… his very hot, older, lives close boyfriend. Did he want to meet him? Hell yes. But… still.

“I.. want to,” Jared finally said. Jensen had been silent the whole time Jared had been thinking, watching with a patient expression. 

“Alright,” then Jensen was typing. “There’s my address and my cell number. If you decide to not come, that’s cool but let me know okay, sweetheart? I need to clean up a little, too.” Jared swallowed hard at the smile Jensen sent him.

“Okay,” he said and Jensen winked before ending the call. Jared slumped in his chair with wide eyes. Fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later he was parked outside of a nice sized home, two stories, with an attatched garage. What the heck was Jensen doing looking for a boyfriend online? He was attractive, and obviously had money of some sort. Jared felt a bit inadequate and almost drove off but then he saw Jensen pacing in the living room through the front windows. He felt bad, then. Jensen liked him, for some reason, and was waiting for him. He had given out his address and phone number without asking for anything in return and he liked Jared. He had to at least give him a chance right? So what if he was seven years older than Jared? Haha?

Jared finally got out of his old truck and made his way up the driveway, rubbing his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sweat. He had changed a few times before settling on a pair of his nicer jeans, a v-neck that fit him pretty good and his trusty Chucks. He took a deep breath and then knocked firmly on the door. A minute later, the door swung open and there was Jensen. He was taller than Jared thought he was, which was weird since he always thought people were short with him being a giant, and he had glasses on. Fuck. That was even hotter.

“Jared,” Jensen breathed and then he was grinning at Jared. Jared had to smile back and he waved dorkily.

“Hi,” he whispered and Jensen’s smile softened. He stepped back and waved Jared in. Jared stepped in and to the side so Jensen could close the door.

“I didn’t think you were coming, I know this is all a bit.. weird but I just felt oddly connected to you, so,” Jensen shrugged, still smiling at Jared.

“I almost didn’t,” Jared replied and Jensen nodded. He stepped forward a small step and tilted his head.

“Can I hug you, sugar? I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to hug the shit out of you,” Jensen said while Jared was still nervous, he nodded. Jensen closed the distance between them and hugged Jared slowly, giving him time to back up but when Jared didn’t, he was hugging Jared close. The nerves went away and he swayed into Jensen, his arms coming around Jensen without thinking about it. He ducked so he could rest his head on Jensen’s shoulder and the man tightened his grip. 

“It is weird this feels like… super awesome and relaxing?” Jared whispered after a minute and felt Jensen shake his head.

“Not at all. I feel the same. There’s something about you…” Jensen replied and after another minute they pulled back, staring at each other. “Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves,” he chuckled, “even if it feels like I’ve known you for forever.” Jared had to laugh at that. “I’m Jensen Ackles, 27 years old, a model and turtle owner.” Jared grinned and shook the hand Jensen held out.

“Jared Padalecki, 20 years old, coffee shop and book store clerk, and I don’t own anything,” he said and Jensen laughed, eyes bright. 

“Want something to drink?” Jensen asked, leading the way to the back of the house.

“Sure,” Jared said, following. Yeah, he was glad he came.


End file.
